Harry Potter and the Mirror of the Leprechauns
by joemjackson
Summary: After Dumbledore's murder, Harry goes to the Dursleys' and with Ron and Hermione begin to plan the Horcrux Hunt. But, before they can leave Professor McGonagall tells them that Hogwarts is closing because of the danger of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Mirror of the Leprechauns**

will be the title of my next story. After Dumbledore's murder, Harry goes to the Dursleys' and with Ron and Hermione begin to plan the Horcrux Hunt. But, before they can leave Professor McGonagall tells them that Hogwarts is closing because of the danger of Voldemort. She asks them to help with some of his unfinished business. An alliance with the Leprechauns might convince the Ministry to reopen the school. Only they end up someplace where the people are the same. But as they quickly realize, while they look the same, these people behave very differently.


	2. Chapter 2: The Light Side

**Harry Potter and the Mirror of the Leprechauns**

**Summary**: After Dumbledore's death the forces of light are demoralized. Minerva McGonagall is the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. But the Ministry is considering closing the school. At the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, she gathers the finest Hogwarts has to offer in an effort to gain the support of the Leprechauns. She tells them it's a short trip. Little does she know how far they will travel.

* * *

Not a crossover, but credit due to Gene Roddenberry for the storyline idea.

* * *

**The Light Side **

Harry woke up very early on July 31. Today he was seventeen, he was leaving his childhood home. And if he never came back it would be too soon. He, Ron and Hermione spent the past few weeks working on plans to pursue Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. They had several promising leads. Harry tried to push aside his feelings for Ginny Weasley, but wasn't very successful. Nightmares complements of Voldemort had been replaced by dreams of kissing his _former? _girlfriend. In a way, they were just as bad, because he couldn't --- wouldn't--- act on them. Ginny wasn't being very cooperative, either. Her letters came frequently and every one end with _Love Always, Ginny. _WORSE…Hedwig was obviously on her side. His owl, mind you, would peck at Harry until he read Ginny's letter. It had been a pretty miserable time. Except for today!

Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, had a precise, normal, work schedule. His morning commute to work took precisely one-half hour. He would leave at exactly 7:15 every morning. At 6:50 every morning he would finish breakfast and go upstairs to take his morning shower. Everyone in #4 Privet Dr. knew this, even his freak nephew and his freak friends. They never interfered with his schedule. Until today!

Harry watched his clock closely, until it read 6:48. Then he tiptoed to the bathroom. He shut the door and flipped the latch, then cast a locking charm on it. He waited until he heard the thumping of Uncle Vernon's feet on the steps, then he turned on the shower water. He stood under the stream and waited for the explosion. The doorknob shook several times and Harry counted down "3…2…1…"

It came "POTTER!!!" Uncle Vernon bellowed "GET YOUR BLOODY FREAK FRIEND OUT OF MY SHOWER!!!"

Harry let him shout for a few minutes, then he drew a circle with his wand on the door and poked the center. A hole about six inches wide appeared in the bathroom door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BATHROOM YOU FREAK!?!!" Vernon yelled.

Harry chuckled silently, then completely innocently asked "Oh, sorry Uncle Vernon, did you need to use the loo? I'll just be a couple of minutes, okay?" Then he leaned back and let the stream of hot water soak his head.

Harry's pleasant contemplation was interrupted by Ron's voice "Ruddy stupid Muggle! Can't a man sleep!!" he yelled. Then there was a loud thump.

"Aww, Ronnn, did'ja have to?" Harry complained as he opened the bathroom door "I was enjoying that lovely voice"

Ron gave him a sleepy, confused look and said "Been getting loopy lessons from Lovegood, you have. I'm gone back ta bed"

Unfortunately for Ron's plans for sleep, Hermione appeared "Ron, shame on you" she scolded "Did you forget what today was? Happy Birthday, Harry!!"

"Thanks, 'Mione" Harry said, returning her hug, then he called out "Ohhhhh Auntie Petuniaaaa!!!"

Petunia Dursley was appalled "Let him up, you freak!!" she shouted.

"I do so love the sound of the F word in the morning" Harry said, amusedly "In case you've forgotten, today's my birthday. So we'll be outta here in a little while. Can't say I'll miss you much"

Aunt Petunia's face wore an expression of shock.

"Ron, I think my uncle has a few farewell words for me." Harry said, noting Vernon's wildly moving eyes "Would you mind, terribly? Ahh…just the mouth"

"How dare you treat me like this after everything we've done for you!" Vernon ranted "Let me up! I have to go to work! And don't be here when I get home! And you promised us a hundred pounds!"

Harry looked confused "Did I, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Yes you did, Harry" Hermione replied.

Harry shrugged "Oh well, a promise is a promise. But only when we're ready to leave. Ron, Hermione why don't you two get ready, I think I'll have a spot of breakfast"

"LET ME GO!! I'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!!" Vernon roared.

Harry shook his head "Not a good idea" he said, faking concern "Ron's always had trouble with the counter curse, haven't you Ron?"

"What are you going---" Ron started, he looked offended, especially when Hermione poked him in the side. Then she whispered in his ear. Harry found the sudden color change in Ron's face interesting "Ahhh---right---" Ron finally said "Uhhh---Tricky wand movement---er---blew someone up the last time"

Harry thought that was going overboard, but his aunt and uncle looked terrified. After a leisurely breakfast, the trio went back upstairs. Petunia was still fretting over Vernon, Dudley was also there now. "Duddikins!" Harry shouted, happily "Come to see us off then!!"

Dudley tried to attack Harry, but Hermione stuck out her foot, tripping him. Ron planted his foot on the back of Dudley's head.

"Hey, Dudders" Harry said "Remember Hagrid! Y'know, the big guy that took me to school that first time. Well, I improved on his spell" Harry pointed his wand at Dudley's rear end and zapped him. This time not one, but five pig tails grew out of him. "And just so you know, I made it so that if you remove one, two grow back. Ok Ron, let him go, we need to leave" Harry concluded.

They crowded into Harry's small bedroom "That was wicked Harry" Ron exclaimed

"You do plan on removing that spell on your cousin, don't you Harry" Hermione said.

Harry shrugged, suddenly depressed "If I make it, I might" he said

"Come on Harry" Ron said, pulling him back to his feet "Lets go home"

Hermione opened Hedwig's cage, saying "Go on, Hedwig. Meet us at the Burrow" The snowy owl looked at Harry and then flew out the window. Then, the trio gathered their things and disapparated from Privet Dr.

They were welcomed in traditional Weasley fashion. When Ginny wrapped herself around him, Harry tried to push her away. But, Ginny forced his head down and kissed him passionately. The last of Harry's barriers cracked and he lifted her off her feet and kissed her back.

"Well, glad we resolved that" Ginny whispered in his ear.

"You didn't exactly give me a choice" he whispered back.

She pressed their faces together "Talking would've taken too long" she said impishly "Though you can put me down now"

"Nope" Harry replied in the same playful tone

Ginny pulled her face away "So you're just gonna carry me all day?" she asked

"Yep" he replied.

"You're weird, Harry" she said. In response, Harry kissed her nose.

Wedding decorations went up, though anyone looking on from a distance would've sworn they saw a two headed person. They worked through lunch, and everything was ready by 3PM. Sitting at the table for an early dinner was the first time since Harry arrived that Ginny's feet were actually touching ground.

During what turned into an hours long affair, Professor McGonagall's face appeared in the Weasley fireplace. She saw Harry first and said "Ahh…Mr. Potter, glad to see you safe and sound"

"Hi Professor" Harry replied.

"Hello Minerva" Mrs. Weasley said "We were getting concerned. When are the Hogwarts letters coming?"

The new Headmistress frowned slightly and said "Hello Molly, last term's results including OWLs and NEWTs will be sent tomorrow. Next term's letters …aren't."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Sighing, she replied "I mean that, barring a miracle, the school will not open in September. The governors and the ministry have decided it is too dangerous.

"But, kids will be safer in Hogwarts" Hermione said.

McGonagall gave her a harsh look "I have gone over this, Miss Granger!" she said testily.

"Sorry Professor" Hermione replied.

"No, Miss Granger" she replied "Its me who should be sorry. I've had a very trying month. I shouldn't take it out on you. Especially as I am calling for a favor, a very big one in fact. "I know that the three of you have…plans…but Albus, before he died, was looking for allies. I just received a clover from Ireland. The Leprechauns are willing to talk. I cannot leave the school for that long, so I was hoping you three might go, along with some others"

"When?" Harry asked "And who did you have in mind, Professor?"

"I'd rather not say who" McGonagall replied "But, when would be as soon as possible. We don't dare miss an opportunity like this. Leprechauns don't exactly trust humans"

"My son is getting married tomorrow" Mrs. Weasley put in "If you came it wouldn't look too suspicious. Bring whoever you like. They would just be party guests"

McGonagall nodded "A good idea, Molly" she said "It's a fairly large group though, about thirty people. Would that be a problem?"

"You know how much Mum hates cooking for guests" Ginny joked.

Molly silenced her with a glare "Hush Ginevra" she said "They are more than welcome. We'll see you tomorrow" And the fire returned to normal.

"I hope this doesn't take too long" Harry said moodily "We've got a lot to do"

The extra guests showed up in ones and twos and never came together as a whole group. But Hermione quickly realized who they were. Sitting between Ron and Harry, she grabbed both their legs and said "Colin and Dennis Creevey…Euan Abercrombie…Neville…Luna…Susan Bones…Harry, Ron! It's the DA!!

"Hagrid and Frenze are here too" Harry said, pointing in another direction.

Sounding very put out, Ron added "Slytherins too"

"Hmmm?" Hermione questioned.

"There (Warrington)" Ron pointed "over there (Higgs and Baddock)…and there's Zabini talking with Padma and Corner"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Honestly Ronald" she said "Not all Slytherins are evil. And none of the ones I see ever bullied you Harry or even me"

"Fine" Ron snapped, he folded his arms across his chest and sulked.

Ron's mood got worse when Harry spotted the Hogwarts Headmistress "There's McGonagall, but I don't know who she's with" he said.

"_Krum_!" Ron ground out from between his teeth.

Hermione scanned the crowd again and said "Now that you mention it, I do remember some faces from Fourth Year" Ron snarled at that, so she added "And in case you haven't noticed, Ronald, I'm not sitting next to Viktor! I'm sitting next to you!"

"Quite, Ronald!" Harry added, imitating her tone but definitely not her voice "And in case you haven't also noticed her hand is on your knee! Now if you don't mind, snog me!" They both blushed quite thoroughly and Harry started laughing.

The ceremony started, ending the teasing. Ginny had complained repeatedly and loudly about how the dress clashed with her hair and complexion, but Harry didn't notice. He _did_ notice when Fleur's slick cousin put a hand on Ginny's hip, though. And he especially noticed when he kissed Ginny on _both_ cheeks. "He only gets one dance, right, 'Mione?" he growled

"Its normal, why?" she replied, looking around

He smiled at Ginny, but answered Hermione "Good, 'cause if _John-Luck_ tries one more thing, his name's not the only thing that's gonna be split in two" He cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, Harry" Hermione scolded "Just enjoy the wedding"

After the ceremony, Harry endured _John-Luck's_ one dance with Ginny. Unknown to him, Hermione was fully prepared to slap a sticking charm on his feet if she needed to.

"Harry, you remember Jean-Luc right?" Ginny said

Harry gave him a half nod and a fake smile "Having fun?" he asked. Harry was annoyed that _John-Luck_ was a good three inches taller.

"Very much so" he replied

"I'll bet" Harry mumbled

Ginny leaned over and asked "What was that, Harry?"

"I said good English" he covered "You speak it better than Fleur"

"I live in Calais, Fleur lives near Paris" Jean-Luc explained "I learned English right along with French. Ginevra, would you?"

"Sure" she replied "I'll be right back"

'Great, slick in two languages' Harry thought "Wait, would she what?"

"You have a beautiful girlfriend" he said

Harry went with a cautious "Thanks"

"Not quite my taste, though" he said.

"Oh!" Harry said "What's wrong with Ginny?"

Jean-Luc ran a hand down his chest and said "A little on the flat side" Ginny was approaching with another redhead. Both were giggling "This is more my taste" the French boy said

"Jean-Luc, this is Susan Bones" Ginny said, introducing her "Susan, Jean-Luc. Well, lets dance Harry."

Harry let her lead him to the dance floor "He's not very nice" Harry said "Why did you do that?"

"Jean-Luc Delacour fancies himself a ladies man and Bubbles Bones is just the girl to set him straight" Ginny said as if that explained everything.

Harry frowned at her "Do you know what he said about you?" he asked "And Susan?"

"I've got a pretty good idea" Ginny replied "He almost fell over when we walked past the row she was sitting in. He was asking for details the whole time we were dancing. I'm surprised he didn't ask her measurements"

Harry looked over and was surprised to see that Susan was already pressed tightly against Jean-Luc "He's already pawing her!" he exclaimed

"And if you'll notice, its mutual" Ginny giggled "Not jealous, are you?"

Harry looked back at Ginny, more than a little scared "O-of c-c-course not, I-I have you" he stammered "I just don't like seeing her taken advantage of. Susan's a friend"

"Harry, she's one of the biggest flirts in Hogwarts. Its how she got the nickname" Ginny said, completely amused by Harry's reactions "I'm sure you know that. She must've flirted with you"

Harry shook his head, highly confused

"Hmm," Ginny said thoughtfully "I'll have to check on that…but later…meanwhile lets enjoy the party."

By early evening, the festivities were winding down and the crowd was disappearing. Soon, only the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Professor McGonagall and her guests were left. They all gathered inside the Burrow and the Headmistress started the meeting "Thank you all for coming" she said "I know I didn't explain much, I appreciate your faith in me. William, congratulations, I hope you and Fleur have many years of happiness"

There was a round of applause and cheers for the newlyweds

"Here's the situation" she continued after the applause faded "Professor Dumbledore wasn't just the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was, in effect, the leader of the fight against Voldemort. Without him, the Governors and the Ministry fear an attack on the school. They have decided not to reopen Hogwarts for the coming year"

Shock ran through the group.

"We desperately need help" she said "And it looks like we may have it. That is why you are here. Most of you were part of an illegal organization that Mr. Potter ran right under toad---er I mean Professor Umbridge's nose. Every one of you scored an E or better in your Defense OWL. The majority scored an O. This speaks well for you and for your teacher. Perhaps we should start calling him Professor Potter"

The round of cheers turned Harry bright red.

"Well someday anyway" McGonagall said, smiling at Harry "Professor Dumbledore was looking for support from the other magical races. We need more. If we get enough, Hogwarts will reopen this September. That is why you're here. The Leprechauns have secluded themselves for almost three hundred years, but Professor Dumbledore almost succeeded in gaining their support. His death has their king worried. I propose to send you as a sample of the best of Hogwarts. Rarely have the different Houses been so cooperative."

Hermione raised her hand as if in class and asked "But, Professor, how do we get there? I mean, such a large group. And only a few of us are old enough to apparate"

"As always, Miss Granger you come straight to it" she praised "I believe you all remember Viktor Krum"

"I'll say" Ron mumbled

McGonagall's mouth quirked slightly "Some more than others perhaps" she said "You may also remember the ship that brought them to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Durmstrang has graciously offered us the use of that wonderful vessel for the journey. Mr. Krum and several of his friends have volunteered to take you to Ireland. Viktor, how many people can you take?"

"As many as vish to go, Provessor" Viktor replied. "Ve could take more than are here now"

"Thank you for your help" she said. Viktor bowed and clicked his feet together "You'll leave at midnight under the cover of darkness. The journey takes about a day. There is some danger and it is possible the ship could be attacked by Death Eaters."

"Sounds like fun!" Dennis Creevey was the first to say.

Fred and George piped in with "Bah!!! Death Eaters aren't scary…Now sea sickness, that's something to worry about!"

"I want it understood" McGonagall said "None of you HAVE to go" The eager faces were all the answer she needed. "I am so very proud…of all of you. You are the most incredible group of students it has ever been my pleasure to teach."

Colin's camera flashed "Had to get a shot of that" he said, softly.

Several hours later, after a detailed lecture from Hermione on Leprechaun customs, Harry was standing on the deck of the Durmstrang ship right at the bow. He had been drawn to it without quite knowing why. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a couple of hands locked themselves in place. "Hey, Gin" he said, covering the hands with his own.

"You alright, Harry?" she whispered.

Harry turned around and kissed her forehead "Yeah. Just a little Hermione overload" he said.

"She does get to be a little much, doesn't she?" Ginny replied "You seem to be troubled, though. Wanna talk about it?"

Harry shrugged "Not troubled, exactly." He replied "Somehow, some of what Professor McGonagall was saying seemed more important than I think"

"I don't understand what you mean, Harry" she replied.

Harry yawned "I dunno, maybe its my imagination. Its been a long day. Maybe I just need some sleep"

"Come on then" Ginny replied "I'll tuck you in."

Despite McGonagall's worries, the trip went smoothly. The sun was just beginning to rise as the ship arrived off the western coast of Ireland near Ennis. A plump male face appeared in the ship's floo "Bulgarian vessel, state your intentions!" he ordered.

"This is the Bulgarian flagship _Durmstrang 6_" Viktor replied "We come with a delegation from Hogvarts. Our intentions are friendly."

The face turned away for a moment, then came back "We understand that Mr. Harry Potter is leading this expedition. His Royal Highness will speak with him at once"

"I am here" Harry replied simply

Another face appeared "I am Eire" he said "King of the Leprechauns. Welcome to Ireland"

Following Hermione's instructions, everyone but Harry went down on one knee "Thank you, Your Majesty" he replied "I am Harry Potter. I look forward to meeting you."

"We welcome you to our realm" the King said "We are curious to meet…We believe the phrase used was 'Hogwarts finest'… please come to our court. We will welcome a small delegation" The king waved his shillelagh and a large mirror framed in gold appeared on the deck of the ship "Simply step through the mirror"

Harry bowed his head and said "We shall be there shortly, Your Majesty" and the image of the king vanished.

"We're ready, Harry" Ron said, bouncing up. Ginny and Hermione went right to his side as well. They were all dressed in the robes they wore to Bill's wedding.

"Viktor, we'll be in touch" Harry said, and was about to step through. But, the looks on the faces of the other students stopped him. Most didn't look happy. And he suddenly realized why, they'd all been included in the voyage but now were being left out. He stopped and stuck out his arm "Hermione, Ginny, Ron" he said, blocking them "No"

Ginny shot him an angry look and asked "What'd'you mean, no?"

"I just got what McGonagall was saying yesterday" he said, rubbing her shoulder. Then he raised his voice so they could all hear. "Does everyone remember what the Sorting Hat was trying to say in its warning a couple of years ago?"

"We're stronger if we work together!" Susan Bones shouted from the crowd.

Harry grinned at her "Right you are" he said "Fifty points to Hufflepuff! Well, I admit I forgot that just now, when the four of us almost left. Would one person from each House be fair?"

Every person on the deck raised their hand.

"Ok, asking for volunteers won't work" Harry joked.

"Draw straws!" someone shouted.

Another voice countered "Pick a number!"

"All that will take too long" Hermione pointed out "We could send the best student of each House, that's who King Eire wants to see, anyway"

There were a lot of groans, but no real objections were raised. Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione could name the top student in each House. It did impress him, though, that she could name the top ten in each House in order. He would've assumed that Draco Malfoy was number one in Slytherin, but he wasn't here anyway. Hermione confirmed that the number one Slytherin was Blaise Zabini. And it wasn't just because Draco wasn't there. Ginny gagged when Michael Corner was announced as the top Ravenclaw. What did surprise Harry, especially after the wedding reception, was that Susan 'Bubbles' Bones was the best Hufflepuff.

"Something wrong with your mouth, Harry?" Susan asked with a giggle. She put a finger under his chin and pushed up lightly.

Ginny was merciful to him, though "Don't worry about it Harry" she said "It surprised me too when McGonagall suggested her as a tutor to help me catch up after my first year. She's actually brilliant."

"Ah…ok" Harry said, still a little shocked "Well, Mione…er… good luck then"

Hermione blinked at him and said "No, Harry, you have to go. And what you said is right. One per House, so we both can't go"

"Good luck, mate" Ron said.

Ginny gave him a soft, lingering kiss and said "I'll see you soon"

"I won't be gone long" Harry promised. He looked at the group that had come together and asked "Everyone ready?" They all nodded and followed Harry through the mirror.

The trip was remarkably gentle. It was like stepping through a doorway, going from one room to the next. "Beats all that effort in apparation" Blaise observed

Harry gave the mirror an appreciative look "Got that right" he added "We should have these on the floo network"

"Yeah, Ginny told me about your handicap, Potter" Michael laughed.

Harry gave the Ravenclaw a nasty look, but a voice interrupted his retort "Greetings, humans, please follow me" It was a woman only about two feet tall. She headed off in the direction of a gold door.

"Hmm, nice" Blaise commented, licking his lips admiring the Leprechaun.

Harry slapped him in the stomach and, in a quiet voice, said "Watch it, we're here to make allies, not enemies"

"Just enjoying the scenery" Blaise commented.

The woman opened the door. It was the entry to the throne room and the king was seated at the end. The four Hogwarts students bent down and entered. Despite the size difference they could feel the force of the king's personality. The woman knelt in front of him "Your Majesty, may I present Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini from Hogwarts"

"How'd you know our names?" Michael asked, curiously.

The woman looked up at him then back at the king "Michael is a Ravenclaw, Your Majesty" she supplied

"Yes, young one, I can see where Rowena would like him" the king replied. That remark caused shock to ripple through the students. The king gave a jovial laugh and said "I'm …er…older than I look."

Michael bowed and said "I apologize if I spoke out of turn, sire"

"Nonsense, child" the king chided "Good honest curiosity. I believe humans are finally growing up. Harry Potter, We welcome you to Our court"

Harry swallowed, slightly nervous and said "Thank you, Your Majesty, I am honored to be here"

"What have you come to ask Us?" the king asked

Harry coughed "Your Majesty" he said "the wizard who calls himself Voldemort is a very great threat to the entire world. If he isn't stopped soon, he could become immortal and no one would be safe----"

"Are you threatening us?!" the king asked, harshly

Harry shook his head "No, Majesty" he said firmly "It is Voldemort who is the threat"

"And why should my people become involved?" the king asked. "Perhaps it is merely a political problem. Perhaps you should sit down and work out your differences"

Susan stepped in for that "Majesty, do your subjects have disagreements?" she asked.

"Of course, child" the king replied "I should cry of boredom if everyone agreed all the time"

"Do your subjects disagree with you?" she asked.

The king laughed "It has been known to happen!"

"And would you execute or torture a person for disagreeing with you?" Susan asked, bluntly.

There was no humor in the Leprechaun king when he replied "Any of my people may question me at any time without fear, human. I am not above the law. If I were to do such a thing, then I could never expect honest answers from anyone!"

"I did not mean to offend, Sire" Susan apologized "I only asked what I did because Voldemort is such a person. Before Voldemort's first attempt to conquer us, I had dozens of relatives. Last year, my Aunt Amelia was murdered. I am the sole survivor of my entire family" she broke down and cried.

While he was surprised, the King was not offended by Susan's outburst "Perhaps we should take a recess" he suggested "We will discuss the matter with Our advisers."

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Harry said "We'll go back to the ship"

The King nodded "You are dismissed, then. We invite you to return for the mid-day meal. Show them to their mirror"

The teens were escorted by the same woman that had brought them to the throne room "This is the mirror that is connected to your ship" she said, pointing her shillelagh at it.

"What's wrong with Susan?" Hermione asked, the moment her face appeared.

"Err…she's just upset" Harry replied "Ahh…bad memories. We're coming back for a little while"

Hermione's image suddenly flickered and was gone for a moment before returning "Alright" she said "But quickly there's a nasty storm brewing. Viktor wants to submerge the ship for safety"

"We're leaving, now" Harry said, he knelt down and shook hands with their tiny escort "Thanks for everything" he said to her.

The Leprechaun smiled at him "You're quite welcome, sir" she replied "Will the handsome one return as well?" she added with a wink at Blaise.

"Just let them try and stop me" Blaise answered, very pleased with himself.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed him at the mirror "Lets go Zabini" he said.

Aboard the _Durmstrang 6_ the wind and waves were tossing the ship around violently. Dark clouds had turned mid-morning into night time. A massive bolt of lightning had just streaked across the sky.

"That does it!" Viktor yelled over the storm "Herm-on-knee, ve must submerge now! Tell Harry to come through now or vait!!"

Hermione turned and screamed "Don't come through, Harry!! Its too dangerous!!" She saw them enter, anyway.

Before the party could step through, a bolt of lightning struck the mirror. It was massive. Hermione was blasted off her feet and thrown ten feet through the air. Luckily, she was relatively unhurt. Her hair was a frazzled mess and she was limping slightly from the discharge, but she barely noticed. She could only look on in horror as the mirror shook under the impact of the lightning. It lasted for five seconds, then it stopped.

Harry, Susan, Blaise and Michael were thrown onto the deck in complete disarray. Their clothes were smoking. One by one, they moved, much to Hermione's relief. Blaise sat up and rattled his head. Susan stood, hesitantly, and patted herself down. Michael did the same.

Harry got right to his feet, ignored his smoking clothes and glared at Hermione "You incompetent twit!" he screamed "You were supposed to make sure that mirror was safe!!"

Hermione stared at him in utter shock. She saw it coming, but couldn't avoid it. Harry hauled back and punched Hermione in the face. For the second time in as many minutes, her body flew through the air and crashed to the deck. Harry smiled maliciously at her. It was the last thing she saw before losing consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Side

**(a/n): **Except for a couple of brief clips, all the action in _Mirror, Mirror_ took place in the 'evil universe' I'll be covering events in both universes. After the crossovers, 'evil universe' characters will be in _italics_

Happy Reading

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dark Side**

Every decision, great or small, affects the course of history. Sometimes, when a life changing event happens to a great person, the whole world is changed. Albus Dumbledore was such a person. Or, in this case, he IS such a person.

In 1945 Albus Dumbledore killed the greatest Dark Wizard of the age. He earned the Order of Merlin, First Class and a permanent place in history. But at what cost? He wasn't looking for a place in history when he went after Grindelwald. He had only wanted to rescue his family. Sadly, he was too late. Grindelwald and his followers had taken hostages and demanded the Ministry of Magic surrender to them. The Ministry refused and attacked.

Albus led the attack, freeing many hostages. He alone found a small chamber where Grindelwald was with the last of his followers. He blew the door to bits and stunned all the henchmen. Horror filled Albus when the dust cleared. His only brother, his wife, their children and grandchildren were all dead. Murdered. Butchered! Fury consumed him! Albus hadn't even used his wand. The gloating Gindelwald simply exploded, splattering pieces of his body all over the room.

At his award ceremony Albus Dumbledore hatefully denounced the Minister and stormed out. Three days later the Wizengamot removed the Minister from office and scheduled elections. Dumbledore won in a landslide. Three years later Minister Dumbledore abolished the Wizengamot and declared that he would govern by decree. In 1953 Minister Dumbledore became Lord Dumbledore and named a new Minister, a feeble wizard and a complete puppet. Then, the wars began. France, furious with Dumbledore's aggressive behavior invaded Britain. Dumbledore's Army, far larger than the invading French Aurors, wiped out the attackers. By 1960 Lord Dumbledore ruled France, Spain and northwest Africa. By 1980, he ruled most of Western Europe and the entire continent of Africa. He declared himself Emperor in 1984. In 1997 the Empire included Africa, Europe from Britain to Moscow and the newly added Middle East.

"Would you care to explain what took so long to conquer an oversized beach, General?" The Emperor asked in a calm tone as he changed the color of the area from Turkey down through Arabia from red to gold.

The General knelt at the foot of the throne and replied "I apologize, master. But that idiot Weasley set our plans back years"

"I appointed him, General!" the Emperor said harshly "Are you questioning my judgment?"

The General bowed his head to the floor "Of course not, m-my l-lord" he apologized "I meant to say---YEAAHHHH!!" he quivered in agony as a purple glow surrounded him. It lasted for three minutes.

"_Finite_ Apology accepted" the Emperor said in a pleasant tone. Then, uncaring of the suffering man, he asked "Now General, can you see anything wrong with this map?"

He studied it closely for several minutes, but the General couldn't grasp what the Emperor was referring to. "No, Master" he replied, fully expecting another round of torture.

"Well, no harm there" the Emperor said mildly "If you knew everything I did you might try to assassinate me"

There was a faint laugh from the assembled officers. The General marked its source for later punishment. "I would never try to depose you, Master. I serve you loyally" he said

"Of course you do" the Emperor replied with a twinkle in his eyes "At any rate, we have been expanding to the East for so long that the West has been overlooked. It is time to make Ireland a part of the Empire."

"What forces might I have, Master?" the General asked.

The Emperor stroked his beard in thought "Your son is in his final year at Hogwarts, is he not?" he asked. Of course he knew that without asking.

"Yes, Sire" the General replied. "He has already seen action in your service"

"Rubbish" the Emperor scoffed "chasing Riddle's pitiful traitors doesn't count. Its time they were blooded. Let's find out what your son can do. He may command the first wave. How soon can you depart?"

The General bowed "Thank you, Sire, for the honor you do my son" he said "Would three days be acceptable?"

"It is reasonable, General" The Emperor replied and waved a hand in dismissal.

The General bowed, signaled to his officers and the group returned to the flagship "Captain Krum, report!" he ordered

"Greetings General" Viktor Krum said with a bow and a click of his heels. He was several inches taller than his superior, and always got close enough to make it obvious "Any orders, sir?" he almost sneered

The General didn't move an inch "We're going into action. Be ready in two days" he ordered. "I'll be in my quarters. Send my son to me when he boards"

"Very good, General" Viktor replied "Glory to the Empire!" he clicked his heels and bowed again. The General saluted back by casually flicking his wand to his temple and left.

Harry Potter boarded the Imperial Flagship with the entire senior class of Hogwarts plus a number of students from younger classes who were particularly eager to test their skills in action. He didn't quite have the grades of Hermione Granger, but he had leadership skills and actual experience that made him the number one cadet. Plus she owed him a favor after he arranged the murder of Greg Goyle, who had raped her. Combined with Ron Weasley, who was potentially the best strategist Hogwarts had ever produced, the three of them dominated the school. The General was completely unaware that he owed his conquest of the Middle East to the tactics planned by a seventeen year old.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Herm-on-knee. I look forward to renewing our friendship. My quarters, tonight" Viktor said, running a finger up her arm "That is, unless Mr. Veasley objects"

Ron smiled at him and said "Of course not, Captain. I know you two are old friends" Ron's tone revealed no emotion.

"I'd be glad to Viktor" Hermione replied "But please not in public. I'll be there. Say around eight"

Harry coughed "Keep it in your pants, Krum"

"Watch your tone, _kid_" Viktor sneered.

The General stepped out onto the deck and everyone snapped to attention "Welcome aboard, students" he said in his command voice "I'm looking forward to seeing you in action. I've been looking at your records and many of you show great potential." The assembly cheered and the General waved appreciatively. He walked down the ranks giving each the once over and an occasional comment, finally stopping in front of Harry "We need to discuss plans. Follow me to my cabin" he ordered

"Yes sir!" Harry replied and fell in step exactly half a pace behind.

In his private cabin The General dropped his military bearing "Have a seat, Harry" he said "I'll have my new pet get us drinks" He snapped his fingers and an indignant female voice yelped "You know her, I believe. She had an incompetent general for a father"

"Ginny Weasley!" Harry exclaimed, instantly recognizing the girl. He ran his eyes along her body, which was barely covered by her outfit. She served drinks and straddled The General's lap "She disappeared over a year ago, right after----"

The General interrupted "----her father's tragic death. I needed a new…umm…assistant and she was suddenly available. So I sent for her. She's been most helpful. Haven't you, dear?" he said as his hands roamed freely.

"Yes, My Lord" Ginny purred as she nibbled at his neck.

Harry smiled, apparently enjoying the scene. He waited until Ginny was passionately kissing The General and then he struck "_Petrificus Torsus_" he chanted and The General fell over, paralyzed from the neck down. Harry laughed at the look of betrayal "You see, General, Ginny has been working with me ever since she left Hogwarts" he explained "Her main interest was in avenging her father. I, of course wanted your job. So she made herself available to you and you took it, hook, line and sinker. This way, everyone's happy. Isn't that right luv?" He picked up the fallen general's wand and handed it to Ginny.

"Yes, My Lord" Ginny replied as her fingers closed around the wand "May, I?"

Harry gave a sinister laugh "Impatient, aren't you, luv?" he asked "How about a reward for me?"

"A small taste for now" Ginny replied, seductively as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. Her hands sensually explored Harry's back and she moved slightly to allow him access to her barely covered breast. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and promised "More later"

Then she glared down at the General "As for you, MY LORD" she sneered "Time for me to have fun, _Crucio_!!" And when the spell wore off, the cast it again, and again, and again. For two hours.

"Enough, I think" Harry finally said "You do want him sane when you kill him"

Released from the torture, The General gagged and wheezed before speaking "You'll pay for this" he said weakly.

"I think not" Harry said "Goodbye, General"

Ginny pointed the wand one last time and yelled "AVADA KEDARVA!!!" And General James Potter died.

"Now let's get reacquainted" Harry said, pulling Ginny to him, his eyes smoldering with lust.

Ginny took his hands and guided them to her breasts "Its been a long time" she moaned.

While Harry and Ginny were getting to know each other again, Hermione entered Captain Krum's cabin. She had dressed in herself in the same dress she wore to the Christmas Ball three years earlier. It didn't fit very well anymore but Viktor would appreciate the effect. She was relieved of her wand by Viktor's guards.

"Velcome, Herm-on-knee" he growled softly when she walked in. He had ordered the ship to depart for Ireland and had been anxiously anticipating tonight.

She stood still for a moment, then sat across from him and started stroking his leg with her foot "Was it necessary to have me searched?" she asked

"You can never be too careful," he replied

"Well one of them got a little too enthusiastic" she complained

Viktor laughed wickedly "They vould give their lives for me"

"He already did" Hermione said.

Viktor shrugged "I guess I vill haff to write about how nobly he died. I hate paperwork. Vould you like a drink?"

"Please" Hermione replied.

Viktor handed her a glass of Firewhiskey that he had added an aphrodisiac to and as she drank his anticipation grew. He had been looking forward to this for a long time.

Hermione recognized the addition to her drink and instantly neutralized it, but she acted as uninhibited as Viktor expected. It was an unexpected twist, but she figured she would enjoy herself.

Ron went into action thirty minutes after Hermione went to Viktor's quarters. He distributed Invisibility Cloaks to ten of the younger students and led them to the corridor where Viktor was. Each one got next to a guard and waited. Ron, right at the cabin door, plunged a knife into the throat of both guards. And before the other Bulgarians could react, they were grabbed seemingly from nowhere, and murdered. From Ron's first strike, the whole affair took fifteen seconds. "Well done, I'll make sure General Potter hears of this" he praised "Now for the door"

The cabin door withstood the first volley, but exploded when the second hit. Hermione acted like she was completely in lust from the aphrodisiac and pulled Viktor to her. But Viktor jumped off the bed as the door exploded. He killed the first two students that came through. But a suddenly coherent Hermione kicked his wand, shattering his hand and sending his wand flying. Viktor howled in pain and collapsed.

"_Bombarda_!" one student yelled. The spell hit Viktor in the head, caving in his skull.

Ron blinked in surprise when he entered the cabin "Who cast that?" he asked, curiously.

"I did, sir" a Fourth Year boy replied

He slapped him on the back and said "Not bad, not too bad at all"

"Thank you, sir" the boy replied.

Ron stepped over Viktor's body and approached Hermione "All right, there?" he asked

"Sneaky bastard slipped me a mickey" she explained "How about you help me work off this excess lust"

Ron grabbed the already naked Hermione and crushed his lips to hers "OUT!" he roared "THIS AIN'T A BLOODY PEEP-SHOW!!" The youngsters fled.

Elsewhere on the ship, Michael Corner and Blaise Zabini secured the rest of the Bulgarian crew, which were led to the main deck to await their fate. Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood and Mandy Broklehurst strutted nude onto the bridge and took it over.

"It's pointless to resist us" Susan said.

One of the crew, a woman, struggled against the ropes binding her, drawing Luna's attention "An example must be made" she said in a singsong voice. A black cat on the bridge hissed at her "Poor kitty's hungry" she said with a gleam in her eyes. She pointed her wand at the woman and cast a spell. When the spell ended, the woman was six inches tall. "Perfect" Luna sighed happily. She caught the woman effortlessly and tossed her to where the cat was. The cat pounced, it was over in moments. After finishing, the cat purred and contentedly brushed itself against Luna's legs.

As dawn broke, the Imperial Flagship arrived off the coast of Ireland. The crew learned of the failed mutiny attempt. Apparently, Captain Krum's bodyguards attempted to take over the ship. Their first act was to murder General James Potter. He fell fighting to protect his son and woman. Captain Krum, upon learning of the treachery, rushed to the General's aid with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The traitors were caught in a crossfire, but sadly, Captain Krum too was killed. Harry Potter was now the mission commander and Ron Weasley was promoted to Captain.

As the announcement concluded the ship floo came on. "Imperial ship, you are in Irish waters" an obviously Leprechaun face said "Explain your presence at once"

"The Empire has determined that the wizards and witches of Ireland pose a threat" Harry declared "We are here to subdue them before they attack us"

A different face appeared "And why should we allow your forces onto our island?"

"I wasn't aware Leprechauns took an interest in human affairs" Harry replied, scornfully

The Leprechaun snorted and said "We are unaccustomed to being spoken to in this manner"

"And you are?" Harry asked, coldly.

The assembled crew was surprised to hear "Eire, King of the Leprechauns"

Harry managed to look unimpressed "Well, Majesty" he said "Its possible my Emperor would be willing to work with you"

"We will see" the King replied "We will accept a small delegation to Our court" and with a wave of his shillelagh a large gold mirror appeared on the deck of the ship.

"Agreed, I will come" Harry said

Ron was the first to step forward "You'll need me" he said

"And me" Hermione added.

Harry shook his head and whispered "The crew is still restless. I need you two to keep order here"

"You'll still need firepower if the midgets are going to take you seriously" Ron argued.

Harry looked around and said "You're right, old friend. Hmm, lets see. Four should be enough. Corner and Zabini?"

"They're both good in a fight" Hermione said "You should also have a healer, just in case. One not afraid to mix it up, too"

"Bones?" Ron suggested.

Harry agreed "Good choice, that. Well, what about it, Granger? Is this thing safe? No traps?"

"Let me double check" she said, and after a dozen spells she declared it safe.

"OK then" Harry said "The sooner we get this done, the better" and with that the four Imperials stepped into the mirror. They reappeared in a large room full of mirrors "Works a lot better than the floo" Harry observed.

Never one to argue with the Boss, Michael replied "Yes, sir. I think we've all had trouble with it."

"Greetings, humans, please follow me" It was a woman only about two feet tall. She headed off in the direction of a gold door.

"Hmm, nice" Blaise commented, licking his lips admiring the Leprechaun "I might like it here"

Harry snarled at him "Business first, Zabini"

"Yes, sir" Blaise replied in a surly voice.

The woman opened the door. It was the entry to the throne room and the king was seated at the end. The four Hogwarts students bent down and entered. Despite the size difference they could feel the force of the king's personality. The woman knelt in front of him "Your Majesty, may I present Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini from Hogwarts"

"How'd you know our names?" Michael asked, curiously.

The woman looked up at him then back at the king "Michael is a Ravenclaw, Your Majesty" she supplied

"Yes, young one, I can see where Rowena would like him" the king replied. That remark caused shock to ripple through the Imperials. The king gave a jovial laugh and said "I'm …er…older than I look."

"I am more interested in current events, Majesty" Harry said "Emperor Albus has given orders that, as a soldier, I must obey."

King Eire drew himself up and asked "What exactly are those orders?"

"To occupy and take over the Irish Ministry of Magic" Harry said. "Peacefully, if I can. By force, if necessary"

The King considered for a moment, then said "We are by nature a peaceful people. We do not wish to see strife on Our island."

"There is considerable wealth here" Susan said greedily "Those mirrors alone must be worth a billion Galleons"

Harry back-handed her across the face "Shut up, Bones!" he snarled, then he turned back to the king and said "Sire, believe me, the Empire desires peace as much as you do. But, we must defend ourselves."

"We are dubious of your intentions, Harry Potter" the King said "Your forces will not be welcome here. We advise you to leave at once" The Leprechaun guards snapped to attention at their King's words "Commander, escort the humans back to their mirror." He ordered. Every shillelagh in the throne room was now visible.

Harry was tempted to blast the King right then, but the odds were badly against him just now "We'll leave, for now" he said, his voice dripping with threat "But this isn't the last time you'll see me. Zabini, Bones, Corner, lets go"

"We could grab a few as hostages" Blaise suggested as they were escorted, this time under guard, to the mirror room.

Susan shook her head "Rather useless, I think" she said "These aren't even officers, except for him" she pointed at the commander.

"This is the mirror that is connected to your ship" the Commander said, pointing his shillelagh at it.

Hermione appeared in the mirror "We're coming back" Harry said, tersely.

"Hurry" she replied "there's a nasty storm brewing. Ron wants to submerge the ship for safety"

Harry addressed the Commander "You'll regret the decision your king made today"

"Impertinent human" the Commander said

"I could rip you apart with my bare hands, shorty" Harry threatened. Suddenly a dozen shillelaghs were pointed at him.

Michael touched his shoulder and whispered "Not now, we're outnumbered"

Aboard the Imperial flagship the wind and waves were tossing the ship around violently. Dark clouds had turned mid-morning into night time. A massive bolt of lightning had just streaked across the sky.

"That does it!" Ron yelled over the storm "Hermione we must submerge now! Tell Harry to come through now or wait!!"

_Hermione_ turned and screamed "Don't come through, Harry!! Its too dangerous!!" She saw them enter, anyway.

Before the party could step through, a bolt of lightning struck the mirror. It was massive. _Hermione_ was blasted off _her_ feet and thrown ten feet through the air. Luckily, _she_ was relatively unhurt. _Her_ hair was a frazzled mess and _she_ was limping slightly from the discharge, but _she_ barely noticed. _She_ could only look on in horror as the mirror shook under the impact of the lightning. It lasted for five seconds, then it stopped.

Harry, Susan, Blaise and Michael were thrown onto the deck in complete disarray. Their clothes were smoking. One by one, they moved, much to _Hermione's_ relief. Blaise sat up and rattled his head. Susan stood, hesitantly, and patted herself down. Michael did the same.

"Mission status?" _Hermione_ asked, hoping to avoid Harry's rage.

Harry blinked in shock. _Hermione_ never dressed like that, he'd never seen so much of _her_ skin, but it was _her_. The strange emblem of Hogwarts with two wands crossing, tattooed on her bare arm, was equally baffling. _Ron's_ appearance was stranger. _He_ had two knives holstered to _his_ hips with what looked like blood on them. "Err…about what we expected" Harry said, noncommittally

"Pity they've decided to fight us" _Hermione_ said "I guess we'll have to crush those midgets first. _Ron_, get the troops warmed up. The mirror was hit by lightning. Are you all well?"

At first, the group nodded, but Michael said "No, I'm feeling shaky. Like my nerves are all scrambled"

"He's right" Harry said, picking up on the need to talk privately "I do, too. Check us over, Healer Bones"

Blaise had to nudge Susan discreetly "Yessir" she replied, before leading them to the medical bay.


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Meets Light

(a/n): With the crossover complete characters from the evil universe will be in _italics_.

**Dark Meets Light**

_Harry_ looked around, seething. First, the treacherous Leprechauns sided with the Irish Ministry. Then, they sabotaged _his_ return, embarrassing _him_. Finally, Hermione failed to ensure _his_ safe return. _His_ hand went to _his_ wand, _he_ was tempted to kill her. But _his_ hand was in agony, a small whimper of pain escaped _his_ lips.

"You broke two knuckles General" _Susan_ said, examining _his_ hand "Easy to fix, but the potion _I_ need is in the medical bay" So busy with submerging the ship that the crew hadn't even seen _Harry_ level Hermione. The Imperials also hadn't seen that Viktor Krum, a dead man, was in charge of the operation.

Below decks, activity was just as rushed. One crewman crashed into _Harry_, causing _him_ to howl in pain. He muttered an apology and vanished before _Harry_ could recover. "I'm gonna rip that little idiot limb from limb" _he_ growled as _Susan_ treated the injury. _His_ torture plans were interrupted by the arrival of a panicky Ron.

"_Suzy_, 'Mione's hurt bad! You gotta help her!" he exclaimed. Ron set her unconscious form on an examination table and started pacing, adding "They found her out cold on the main deck! Look at that awful bruise!" Hermione's right eye was swollen shut and there was an ugly black and blue mark spreading from her nose to her temple.

"Oooohh! That looks like it hurt" _Harry_ said, feeling rather pleased.

Ron turned on him and growled "Ya think? Didn't you four see her?! She must've been hurt in the storm."

"Easy, Ron" _Blaise_ said soothingly "_Susan_ will fix her up fine, right"

_Susan_ looked at _him_ blankly for a moment, then at _Harry_ "Ah…sure" _she_ said, hesitantly as _she_ leaned over to examine the injury.

"Maybe she should stay unconscious for a while" _Blaise_ suggested, handing _Susan_ a Dreamless Sleep potion.

Ron eyed _him_ suspiciously and asked "What do you know about it, _Zabini_?"

"Its called education, Weasley" _Blaise_ sneered "_I_ know plenty"

Realizing that _Blaise_ seemed to know something _Harry_ stepped in talking to Ron "Look mate" he said "It might be best if you wait outside. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things"

"If she wakes up, you'll call me right?" Ron asked anxiously

_Harry_ smiled at him "Sure Ron, you can trust me" he said. After Ron left, _Harry_ cast a privacy spell and turned to _Blaise_ asking "Right, what's going on?"

"_Corner_ and _I_ were talking" _Blaise_ said "and we've been noticing things. We aren't where we think we are"

_Susan_, who had finished pouring the Sleeping Potion into Hermione, laughed sarcastically "Oh" she said "_I_ suppose we aren't on _our_ ship then"

"Take a look around" _Michael_ said "Notice anything out of place?"

_Susan_ gave _him_ a disbelieving look, but obeyed "Its bigger" _she_ observed "Half this room should be for weapons and there's no Imperial emblem anywhere"

"Another thing" _Michael_ continued "There should be over 500 troops on this ship. I haven't seen evidence that there are more than a hundred"

"WHAT!?!" _Harry_ roared "Did they desert!? _I_ can't fight a war with a hundred soldiers!"

"No, sir, no, no, no" _Blaise_ said, nervously shaking his head "That's n-n-not wh-what we mean"

"Explain" _Harry_ ordered

_Michael_ cleared his throat "What _we_ think is that _we_ are in another universe. The people are the same, mostly. But, the details are different. _I_ think this proves a Muggle theory _I_ read about called Quantum---"

"I'm not much interested in guesses. Muggle or otherwise" _Harry_ interrupted "What _I_ want to know is how do _you_ get us back where we belong?"

"_I_ don't know that" _Michael_ replied, then added "err…yet"

"It must have something to do with that mirror, though" _Blaise_ said.

_Harry_ gave a thoughtful nod, then said "Here's what we'll do. _Zabini_, get on that mirror… _I_ swear _I'll_ roast those pip-squeaks over an open fire. _Luna_ had the right idea for troublemakers…Anyway, _Corner_, get into this ship's library. See if there's a spell, potion, magical object, anything to get us out of this"

"What about this?" _Susan_ asked, pointing at Hermione "If she's got half the brains our _Granger_ does, she's a threat"

Automatically, _Harry_ ordered "Kill her, then"

"NO!" _Blaise_ yelled "It'll attract too much attention! That's why _I_ said to give her the sleeping potion!"

_Susan_ looked disappointed "_I_ hate to say it, but _he's_ right" _she_ said.

"_I_ don't much like loose ends either" _Harry_ said "_Bones_, it'll be your job to make sure she stays out. _I_ guess _you'll_ have to heal the eye though"

Ron practically tackled _him_ when he appeared "Will she be alright, _Harry_?!" he asked, panicky "Can I see her?"

"Go on" _Harry_ said with a slight chuckle "Be careful of _Bones_ though, you know how _she_ is with patients" He was contemplating the retreating back of the imitation of the real _Ron_ when he sensed approaching footsteps. _His_ wand was out.

Whistling a merry tune came Luna Lovegood "Why hello _Harry_" she said, airily "How's Hermione?"

"Nothing serious" _he_ said "She just banged her head"

She studied _him_ for a moment "That's good news" she said "Hopefully she'll be able to help me figure out what's out of place. I think we lost something"

"Maybe I can help" _he_ offered, trying to sound casual. The real _Luna_ was crazy but _she_ had a way of looking at things and _she_ was smart. That worried _him_. All _he_ needed was a few seconds…A thousand curses came to mind when Ginny appeared.

Ginny gave _him_ a tender hug and laid her head against _his_ chest "That storm was rough" she said "What happened to Hermione?"

"Nothing to worry about, I think" _he_ replied "Ron's visiting with her" _He_ found this version of Ginny softer than the _Ginny_ _he_ knew. _He_ ran _his_ hands up her sides, mildly surprised that the only weapon _he'd_ felt was her wand on her hip. Even half naked, _his Ginny_ would've had six weapons. Fully clothed, like this one was, _she_ would've had another ten hidden.

Ginny chuckled in response "Well, I'm sure she'll be fine then. What happened to _you_?"

"Idiot Leprechauns and their mirror happened" _he_ growled. _His_ grip tightened on Ginny's waist.

Ginny squirmed away "Ouch! _Harry_ that hurt!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing that concerns you!" _he_ snapped back

Ginny looked at _him_ in shock "FINE!" she yelled "IF THAT"S WHAT YOU WANT!" she stormed off angrily, with Luna following her.

"What'd you do to her?" Ron asked, accusingly.

_Harry_ glared at him and said "Mind your own business, Weasley"

"If you're getting into one of your moods again, _Potter_, leave my sister out of it" Ron snarled

Harry's short temper flared. He pushed Ron into a wall, hard. Ron, stunned, slumped down.

"Sir, please" _Susan_ said, investigating the noise "This world is so different from _ours_. If _we_ act like this, _we'll_ give _ourselves_ away"

_Harry_ nodded, still angry. _He_ looked down at Ron, pulled _his_ wand and Obliviated him "You alright, mate?" _he_ asked, sounding concerned as _he_ helped him up.

"Wha'happen?" Ron asked, confused.

_Susan_ brushed his hair out of his face, saying "The ship rocked in the storm. You must have fallen"

"I don't remember that" Ron said.

_Susan_ fretted over him a bit "Hit your head probably" _she_ diagnosed "You'll need to sit for a while. Stay here, Ron, I'll get you a headache potion"

"_She's_ probably right, Ron" _Harry_ said "Good thing you got a thick head"

Ron laughed sourly and said "Quit sounding like Hermione, will ya"

"Very funny" _Harry_ grumbled, annoyed. But, it seemed to fit what Ron expected. They were sitting quietly when _Michael Corner_ appeared and asked to speak with _Harry_. "Stay here, Ron" _Harry_ said quietly. Ron just nodded.

"_Zabini_ says we'll need another blast of lightning, or an equal amount of magic to hit that mirror if we want to get back home" _Michael_ reported.

"There's a lot of power in a lightning bolt" _Harry_ said.

_Michael_ nodded "Its our major problem, sir. The other problem is that _we_ also have to count on our counterparts doing the same thing at the same time"

"They don't stand a chance against _our_ people" _Harry_ said, disdainfully "From what _I've_ seen this ship is populated with a bunch of fluff"

_Michael_ snorted in amusement and said "_I_ agree. _I_ heard about your encounter with this world's version of _your_ girlfriend." _He_ winced when _Harry_ gave _him_ a dirty look "Sorry, _sir_" _he_ said "rumors spread aboard this ship as fast as aboard _ours_"

"Keep that up, _Corner_ and maybe _you'll_ spend a week at _her_ tender mercies. That is after _I'm_ done with _you_" _Harry_ threatened "There has to be something else we can do. Find it. _I'm_ going to try _my_ hand at the library"

During the next few hours, the crew was so occupied with repairing damage from the storm that they didn't notice the movements of the Imperials. Due, in part, to the fact that they had managed to blend in. The slip-ups diminished and they had fewer outbursts of temper. _Harry_ came to realize that _his_ counterpart was rather moody. If _he_ just grunted and turned away _he_ could avoid trouble. In the library, _he_ found a number of books on the subject of _his_ counterpart. _He_ felt nothing but contempt for the pathetic boy _he_ was here.

"Have you found anything, _sir_?" _Blaise_ asked, when _Harry_ came out on the main deck.

_Harry_ nodded shortly and explained "A Muggle idea. _We_ need a long piece of iron, the longer the better. The metal will attract lightning.

"Might just work" _Blaise_ said "_I've_ also rigged a way to channel the ship's magical energy directly to the mirror."

"Good work" _Harry_ praised "The sooner we get out of here, the better"

_Michael_ approached looking dour "_We_ need to hurry, there's another problem" _he_ said.

"What'd you do now, idiot?" _Harry_ growled.

Fury flashed in _Michael's_ eyes "Just shut up and listen!" _he_ snapped back "We---"

The approach of several highly angry Weasley brothers interrupted the conversation "_You've_ got some explaining to do _Harry_" Ron said, as spokesman for the group.

"I've had enough of this!" _Harry_ exclaimed. _He_ pulled _his_ wand, aimed at the group, and roared "AVADA KEDARVA!!"

The Weasleys dodged and the spell impacted on with the main mast, severely damaging it. This brought the entire Bulgarian crew. Every variety of curses and jinxes were fired at _Harry_. _Michael_ was also caught in the crossfire and went down as well.

"Ve should throw _him_ overboard!" Viktor exclaimed "_He_ nearly destroyed my sheeep"

Ron glared at him "Oh, and why didn't you go to Azkaban for throwing an Unforgivable at him in the Maze?"

"That vas different" Viktor replied stiffly "I vas being controlled"

"Then maybe he is too, you idiot" Ron growled. Viktor pushed him and Ron swung back to throw a punch.

Charlie shoved Viktor away and Bill grabbed Ron, saying "Knock it off! Both of you! We've got bigger problems than your jealous fits!"

"Ve can use Veratiserum to qvestion them" Viktor offered.

"Good idea" Bill agreed "But not out here. The hospital would be a better place. The Healer can also check him for the Imperious Curse" Fred, Charlie and Ron picked up _Harry_, while Viktor, George and Bill picked up _Michael_.

They were almost there when Ron suddenly stopped "Why do I smell asphodel and wormwood?" he asked

"Its coming from the hospital" Bill said "Someone's brewing the Draught of Living Death" _Harry_ fell as the brothers ran. They burst into the room, where they saw _Susan_ tilting Hermione's head back, about to administer a potion "DROP IT!" Bill yelled

Ron charged past his brother and jumped across the room. He crashed full force into _Susan_. The vial shattered on the floor "Is it what we thought?" Ron asked. His knee was on _Susan's_ chest and his wand was pressing into _her_ throat.

"Yeah Ron, it is" Bill replied.

All Ron saw was blood "You're gonna pay for what you did" he snarled through clenched teeth "CRUC----"

Bill yanked away his wand and petrified _Susan _"Ron, _she_ could be under control like _Harry_ is" he said.

"O-O-OK" Ron said, trembling. He stood shakily and asked "Charlie, how is she?"

Hermione was actually starting to wake up "Ron why did _Harry_ hit me?" was the first thing she asked.

"We think he's under an Imperious Curse" Ron answered "Are you alright?"

Hermione sat up "That actually doesn't make sense" she said "Something else is going on"

"If _Harry's_ not being controlled, I'm gonna kill _him_" Ron declared "_Her_ too"

Hermione was confused "What did _Suzie_ do?" she asked

"We stopped _her_ from giving you the Draught of Living Death" Bill answered.

Hermione's jaw dropped "Maybe you should tell me what's been going on" she said. After they were done, she stood up, a little unsteady, but Ron supported her. "Someone should go after _Blaise Zabini_ as well" she suggested.

"Knew we couldn't trust Slytherins" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance "Ronald, this has nothing to do with Houses" she lectured "Everyone that went to the Leprechauns is acting strange. It must be something to do with when it got hit by lightning. What were you planning to do?"

"We're going to give them Veritaserum. _Harry_ didn't seem interested in answering questions" Bill replied.

"Lets go then" Hermione said.

Ron squeezed her shoulder softly and asked "Are you sure, Mione? You're still weak"

"Thanks Ron, but I'm fine" she said as she kissed his cheek "Oh, and after what you said, Ginny should be there too" Still rather weak, Hermione shuffled her way to the room _Harry, Susan, Blaise _and_ Michael_ were being held in. They were all magically bound to individual chairs.

"I could make you rich, Granger" _Harry_ offered "Name your price"

Hermione stared at _him_, then she brushed _his_ hair "Notice anything different, Gin?" she asked.

"_He's_ not Harry!" Ginny exclaimed "_He's_ an imposter! This is for making me mad at Harry!" With that, she lashed out, scraping her nails across _his_ cheek leaving two lines of blood.

_Harry_ gave her a nasty grin and licked at the blood that dripped to _his_ mouth "_We'll_ get loose and _I'll_ teach you some manners" _he_ threatened.

"_You_ don't frighten me" Ginny sneered "I've had worse from Voldemort. Maybe you'd like to try me. Where's Harry?" She slashed at the other side of his face, drawing blood there too.

Hermione pulled her back "I don't think _you're_ exactly local, are _you_?" she asked

"You're pretty bright, for a pale imitation" _Michael_ sneered.

_Harry_ snarled at _him_ "Shut up, _Corner_!"

"Oh, please" _Susan_ said impatiently "They've already figured it out."

"How do _you_ get anything done in _your_ world?" Hermione complained "Look we don't want _you_ here, we just want our people back. In order to do that I need to know what _you've_ been doing to try to get back. It obviously involves the Leprechaun mirror and that lightning bolt"

_Blaise_ looked at _Harry_ for instructions, _Harry_ shrugged "Right" _Blaise_ answered "_I've_ already rigged the ship to deliver a burst of magical energy to the mirror. It should be enough to open the gateway back to _our_ world"

"And in case that didn't work, _I_ figured a lightning rod would attract another bolt and have the same effect" _Harry_ added.

Hermione nodded, easily following the plan "And hopefully the same thing is happening on the other side" she said.

"So we're just gonna let them go?!" a shocked Ron asked. "They're evil!!"

_Harry_ laughed wickedly "You dolt! There is no good and evil---"

"---there is only power and those to weak to use it" Ginny finished "Riddle gave me that little speech, too. And if you believe it, then you're no better than him"

Harry glared at her contemptuously "That pathetic excuse of a wizard" he scoffed "I finished him off a year ago"

"Yipeee!" Ginny squealed happily. Everyone gave her odd looks. She rolled her eyes "Arrrg!! Don't you get it? It means that Harry can win!!"

Hermione stood up again "Well first, we have work to do. Viktor, would you check on the connection between the ship and the mirror? I think the Creeveys would be best suited to making a lightning rod. The rest of us will make sure our…ah…guests…are near the mirror at the right time"

"I just don't want to hear them talk" Ginny said, casting a silencing spell on the Imperials.


	5. Chapter 5: Light Meets Dark

**Light Meets Dark**

The ship was suddenly packed with people. There seemed to be ten times the number of people aboard from what Harry remembered. Everyone, however, hastily moved aside as they made their way to the medical bay. The same symbol that they had seen on Hermione's arm was displayed throughout the ship.

Susan stopped in front of a door, waved her hand and pushed. She bounced off "These doors are never locked" she said, annoyed "Lets try the other side" The second door opened for her.

"So, what's going on, Michael?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know about time travel, right Harry?" he asked

Harry nodded "Yeah, I've had some things happen. But we're still in the present…sorta"

"That's just it" Michael replied "We didn't go forward or backward. We went…umm…sideways. Same people, different decisions."

Blaise was nodding and looking around "Different clothes, too" he observed, smirking "Nice outfit there, Bones"

Susan looked down, instead of the Hogwarts dress robes she wore a top that looked like Auror armor, but exposed her mid-drift, a pair of skin tight pants that showed off her curves and black boots. She blushed softly and fired back "Not too bad yourself, Zabini" she said as she stepped close and ran a finger across Blaise's half exposed chest.

"Can we deal with the current problem?" Harry asked, uncomfortably.

Blaise coughed, the Hufflepuff's proximity was distracting 'When did it get so warm in here?' he said "Ahh, right. We're in what's called an Alternate Universe."

"Another Harry…another Michael….another me" Susan thought out loud. She wandered away, looking around the room.

"Harry, from what I've seen, we can't trust anyone" Michael said "You saw how _Ron_ and _Hermione_ were dressed. And that---"

Susan let out a blood-curdling scream, the boys rushed over "No, I'm, alright" she said, grabbing Harry and covering his eyes. "Harry, don't look!" she said, urgently "Blaise, cover that up"

"What!?" Harry demanded, struggling to pull Susan's hands from his face. He finally wrestled himself free and threw off the sheet Blaise had used to cover up two coffins. One contained the body of _Viktor Krum_, the other he had to study a second "Dad?" he whispered, in shocked disbelief "How did they…"

Susan just shook her head.

"Just tell me, Suz" Harry said.

Susan sighed "_Viktor_ looks like a Bludgeoning Curse. As for your…er…_Mr. Potter_, I can't be sure"

"Don't give me that!" he snapped at her "Just answer the bloody question!!"

"I'd have to examine the body to be sure" she said, earning an angry look from Harry "But from what I can see, it must've been the Cruciatus Curse. Probably a lot. I'm sorry, Harry" she rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"C'mon Harry" Michael said "We need to focus on getting home."

"I think you're the leader here, Harry" Blaise said "Its like everyone's afraid of you. We can use that. We need to find out what we can do to reverse that mirror. You can keep the crew off our backs"

Harry nodded and asked "Where do we start?"

"I know Celtic so I should go look at that Leprechaun mirror" Blaise offered and left.

"While he's doing that, I should do some research and you'll attract too much attention" Michael said. Both of them looked at Susan.

Susan glared back and said "I'm a Healer, not a librarian"

"Well now's your chance to do something new" Michael said scornfully.

_Ron's_ voice suddenly boomed across the ship, ending their discussion "Commander Potter, to the bridge. Repeat! Commander Potter, to the Bridge!"

"Do what you can to help out, Suzie" Harry said "And please, I'd rather not see----those---again" He put on his best 'Snape Face' and left.

The bridge was a disturbing sight. _Ron_ was lounging nonchalantly in the center chair, while _Hermione_ was sitting at his feet stroking his leg. Four Bulgarians were at their posts with _Neville Longbottom_ and _Dennis_ _Creevey_ standing guard over them. Sitting in a corner, naked much to Harry's shock, was _Luna Lovegood_ playing with a cat, humming to herself. Not one of the Bulgarians would even look in her direction.

"The Emperor wants to talk to you" _Ron_ said, he leaned over and possessively caressed _Hermione_.

Harry felt like he was in one of his confrontations with Draco "Then don't you think I should sit there?" he sneered.

"Riiight" _Ron_ replied. _He_ fingered a knife as _he_ stood. _He_ stepped close to Harry, forcing him to look up slightly.

"Is there a problem, _Weasley_?" Harry asked borrowing Professor McGonagall's most annoyed tone.

_Ron_ moved and Harry sat down. There was a muffled giggle. Harry hadn't identified the source, but _Hermione_ had "Crucio!" she yelled, and _Dennis_ went down in agony.

"Contact the _Emperor_!" Harry snapped, forcing himself to ignore the suffering _Dennis_. The face appeared and Harry jumped up involuntarily "_Dumbledore_!!" he exclaimed

The _Emperor_ smiled pleasantly "Not the customary form of address" he said mildly "Sire or My Lord is more proper. Perhaps I might allow you to address me as Master."

"Apologies, My Lord" Harry replied, "I was just surprised"

The Emperor waved his hand dismissively and said "Never mind, my boy. What is that racket?"

"A little discipline problem, Sire" _Hermione_ replied.

"Well, stop it, _Miss Granger_" he ordered "I have important matters to discuss"

_Hermione_ bowed "Of course, Sire" she said, and cancelled the spell on _Dennis_ "On your feet" _she_ demanded, harshly.

"Word has reached _me_ that _my_ General and the Captain of _my_ flagship are dead." _Dumbledore_ said "What _I_ haven't learned yet, is how. Explain it to _me_, Harry"

Harry hesitated, then opted for the truth saying "We don't know, yet"

"_I_…see" _Dumbledore_ replied, _his_ voice hypnotic, "Mission status?"

Harry felt a brush of legilimency and nearly panicked. But, it was only a brief touch. "I visited the Leprechauns" he reported "I don't think they're going to help us"

"If they oppose you, wipe them out" the _Emperor_ ordered "_I_ will tolerate no delay…General Potter" Then he abruptly vanished.

_Ron_ whooped with joy "That makes it official!" _he_ yelled.

"Contact the Leprechauns" Harry ordered "I want to talk to their King again" he slumped down into the command chair, moodily. "We appear to have a problem, Majesty" he said.

_King Eire_ turned red with rage "You would only destroy here! And you would spread your destruction further! We are compelled to refuse your demands!"

"You have twenty-four hours to reconsider" Harry said, hoping he and his friends would be long gone by then.

"I wouldn't care if it were twenty-four years or twenty-four million" the _King_ countered.

"I'm done talking!" Harry declared "Twenty-four hours! No more! _Ron_, close the floo!"

"That's not what the _Emperor_ ordered, Harry" _Hermione_ said.

Harry glared at her and said "That's none of your business. Your job is to do what I tell you. I'm going to my quarters. _Creevey_, follow me" He felt an urge to get _Dennis_ away from this _Hermione._

"Thank you for that, General" _Dennis_ said, quietly as they walked. Harry was about to reply as they turned a corner but a fist connected with his nose and he was pulled into a room. When the haze cleared _Dennis_ had a wand pointed at his heart. There were two Bulgarians holding him "Did you think I forgot about my brother?" he sneered "I've been waiting for this for a long time, General"

Harry thought he was doomed but the Bulgarian holding his right arm let go and attacked _Dennis_. Harry struggled with the other one, finally tossing him into a wall. _Dennis_ did the same then cast a spell Harry had never heard before. It hit both Bulgarians and they both vanished in a blue haze. _Dennis_ turned to fire again, but Harry was faster. He yelled "Expelliarmus!" and _Dennis_ went flying.

"Not very bright, Harry!" _Ginny_ exclaimed as _she_ stormed into the room leading five men in armor. She helped him up and stopped the blood dripping from his nose.

Two men pulled _Dennis_ to _his_ feet, roughly. _He_ groaned, semi-conscious. They dragged _him_ over to Harry and _Ginny_ "What should we do with this one?" one of them asked.

"Put him in the cage on the main deck and tell Luna Lovegood to…ahhh…amuse herself for a while" Ginny replied. She laughed in a way that reminded Harry of Voldemort.

The soldier looked at Harry for confirmation. He just nodded and allowed _her_ to lead him to his quarters. "Thanks for the help, _Gin_" he said when they were alone.

"I wouldn't have had to rescue you if…UURRR!!!...What made you trust _Creevey_?!" _she_ ranted.

Harry laughed, now _she_ reminded him of his Ginny, except for the amount of skin _her_ outfit was showing "I love it when _you_ get all fired up like that" he said

"No need to sweet talk me" she replied in a sultry voice.

They were interrupted by _Harry's_ private floo connection, it was _Hermione_ "_I've_ just received private orders by owl, Harry" _she_ said ominously "_I'm_ risking _my_ life by telling you about them"

"OK" Harry replied, cautiously.

"The _Emperor_ has ordered _me_ to wait until the arrival of _General Black_ with reinforcements for you to invade Ireland" _she_ replied.

Harry leaned forward "And if I don't?" he asked, almost knowing what _she_ would say.

"I would rather not oppose you Harry" _Hermione_ replied "_We_ would both do much better if _we_ worked together. But _I_ won't let your odd behavior affect _my_ position."

"We'll see" Harry said "And just out of curiosity…When will _Sirius_ arrive?"

_Hermione_ blinked in surprise, but all she said was "Sometime before dawn tomorrow"

"Alright" Harry replied and, realizing he'd made some kind of mistake, he ended the conversation.

"I'm not one to agree with _Granger_, much" _Ginny_ commented "But, this time, _I_ am confused. You're up to something. Have you got a deal with the Leprechauns?"

"I don't think I should say too much, right now" he replied.

_Ginny_ went over to the floo connection and said "Well, you'll at least want to see what _she's_ doing, right."

Harry nodded curiously.

"This is a nasty little invention of dear old _dad's_" _she_ said, activating it in a way he'd never seen before. This time, _Hermione_ appeared in the fireplace but _she_ seemed to not notice. _She_ was carefully studying a familiar book called Moste Potente Potions. "All that talent and knowledge" _Ginny_ said speculatively, she pulled her wand, waved it near the image and added "And to think all _I'd_ have to do is put _my_ wand into it, cast a curse and poof. No more _Granger_, _she'd_ never know what happened. Should _I_, now?"

Harry grabbed her arm at the elbow and forced it away "Turn it off" he said coldly. Inside he was quivering. He couldn't imagine Ginny killing Hermione under any circumstances, let alone in cold blood like this.

"_She'll_ come after you with everything _she_ has!" _Ginny_ exclaimed.

Forcing _her_ away from the floo roughly, Harry waved a hand at it, shutting it down "I'll handle _Hermione_, if I need to!!" he snarled "Don't _you_ worry about it!!" _Ginny_ bumped into a chair and fell over it. He automatically helped _her_ up.

"You mean it, don't you?" _she_ asked, baffled by his behavior "You used to be like this when we first met. Can this plan take you so far, so fast?"

The look _she_ gave him was just like the Ginny he knew and loved. Harry couldn't help kissing _her_. "_You're_ something else, _Ginny Weasley_" he whispered, dreamily. Almost forgetting where he was.

"_I'm_ not sure you ever kissed _me_ like that" _she_ sighed, leaning fully against him "_I_ have a dress…you've never seen it before…_I've_ been saving it for something special"

As he watched _her_ leave, Harry suddenly felt confused and guilty. He felt like he was cheating on Ginny, yet this _Ginny_ was the same person (wasn't _she_) He was trying to make sense of his feelings when his floo connection sounded. "Potter, here" he answered, distractedly.

"Throwing yourself into the part, My Lord?" a scornful Susan asked.

Harry rolled his eyes at her, but smiled "Good to see you too" he said "What's going on?"

"I think we should all get together here" she replied.

Harry nodded "OK. Give me a few minutes. I'm on my way" he replied.

"You're going!" _Ginny_ exclaimed, bitterly "After that kiss, you're chasing after that twit, Bones! _I_ shoulda known!!"

He could've just left, perhaps he even should have. After all, he reminded himself, this really wasn't the Ginny I know. But he didn't "I have no interest in Bubbles Bones" he said, deliberately using the nickname he'd first heard from his Ginny "But, she's an important part of what I'm trying to do"

"Does that mean I'm still the General's girl?" _she_ asked, still flushed with anger.

"For as long as you want to be" he replied tenderly. Saying that, he felt even guiltier than before. He didn't know how the other _Harry_ treated this girl. "Look, as soon as things calm down, we'll talk. And that dress looks beautiful." He kissed _her_ cheek and left.

Half-way to the library, he was stopped by _Hermione_ "Hold it right there, Harry!" _she_ said "Hand over your wand"

"Are you gonna kill me now?" he asked, more bravely than he felt "I thought I had til tomorrow"

Waving both wands, _she_ replied "I overheard your chat with Bones. Shall we pay them a visit?" Harry turned down a corridor. But, _she_ stopped him saying "The library is that way. MOVE!"

They entered a darkened library a few minutes later and Harry was tackled by Susan. Blaise and Michael fired disarming spells at _Hermione_. Both wands went flying, but _she_ managed hit Blaise with a cutting curse, slicing his arm open. Harry scrambled out from under Susan and charged _Hermione_. She neatly side-stepped and pushed him over a table. Michael grabbed _her_ from behind, pinning _her_ arms to _her_ side. _Hermione_ spun in his grip and lifted _her_ knee into his groin. He emitted a faint squeak and collapsed. Susan, having just healed Blaise, tried a body bind curse but _Hermione_ dodged it and punched her. Blaise, one-handed, tossed Harry a massive book and pushed _Hermione_ at him. Harry did the only thing he could think of, he bashed _her_ on top of _her_ head with it. _She_ stood there for a second, then _her_ eyes rolled up and _she_ crumpled to the deck, out cold.

"Bloody hell" Harry complained "Remind me never to piss off Hermione when we get back"

Michael stumbled to his feet "Got that right, mate" he groaned, still clutching himself.

"Not like its the first time that's ever happened to you, Corner" Blaise quipped.

Harry helped him sit on one of the benches "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, baffled

"Rumor has it he enjoys that kind of thing" Susan commented as she checked _Hermione's_ injuries "I think you cracked her skull with that book. Help me get her onto the table, I can heal her"

"I don't even want to know" Harry said as he floated Hermione onto a table "So, do we have a way out?"

Blaise nodded "All we have to do is say this rune backwards" he explained, handing each of them a piece of parchment "Any one of us can say the incantation. What we need is power"

"I got that covered" Michael said "I attached a lightning rod to the Leprechaun mirror. All we need is a hit and we're gone. But we need to hurry before that storm vanishes."

"Let's go then" Harry said, and they all headed for the door, except for Susan. Harry stopped "C'mon Suzie" he urged

Susan shook her head "Not until I know _she's_ stable" she said, carefully checking the head wound "Five minutes at the most"

"She is a lot like our Hermione, isn't she?" Harry asked. He nodded "Alright, but any more and I'll carry out there myself"

Susan giggled "That sounds like fun"

"I mean it" he said, oblivious to the flirt.

She just rolled her eyes "GO!" she said in an exasperated tone "I'll be there" Harry didn't even make it out the door.

"You Pure-Bloods are all alike" _Dean Thomas_ sneered as he entered with two Bulgarians and the _Patil_ sisters. _He_ toyed with _his_ wand as _he_ continued "_Hermione_ has orders to kill you, my dear general. _She_ will appear to have succeeded. Regrettable that _she_ will also die in the duel. Quite unfortunate, but _I'll_ do my best to take your place. AVADA KED---"

The Killing Curse never finished. _Pavrati_ suddenly vanished with a loud popping sound. Everybody looked at the empty spot in shock. Then, both Bulgarians disappeared and finally _Padma_ was gone. Dean spun around, but Harry was ready.

"EXPELLIARMUS!!!" Harry screamed. _Dean_ was slammed into a row of bookshelves and slumped down, unmoving. Harry snapped _his_ wand. "Are you ready yet, Suzie?" Harry asked.

"Go on ahead" she replied "I'll be right behind you. The wound is almost completely healed."

Harry rolled his eyes "Girls!" he complained. But he complied.

Susan turned back to examine her _patient_ and found herself facing the business end of her own wand.

"Why did Harry spare me?" _Hermione_ asked as she sat up "Tell me what's going on"

In response, Susan just shook her head.

"Fine" _Hermione_ said coldly "We'll do it the hard way…Legilimens!!"

Susan fought the curse valiantly, hoping to buy time for her friends to get away from this evil place. It seemed like hours to her.

**Meanwhile:**

"Clear the deck!!" Harry ordered "Just Zabini and Corner with me!! MOVE IT!!!"

After the crew obeyed, Michael asked "Where's Bones?"

"Coming…" Harry replied, slightly winded "Are…we…ready?"

Michael nodded "Lightning rod in place" he said.

"I also managed to reroute the ship's magic, just in case we need it" Blaise added

Harry nodded "I guess we're ready then." They waited for a nervous minute and still no Susan.

"Take me with you" a voice said.

Harry spun, it was _Ginny_ "I don't know that I can" Harry replied.

_Ginny_ trained her wand on him.

"We're not who you think we are" he admitted. Ginny got shoved and Harry twisted her arm, taking her wand.

Susan appeared and he assumed it was her. Then _Hermione_ appeared, wand pointing at her head. Susan had a blank, empty look on her face.

"What did you do to her?!" Blaise yelled, outraged.

_Hermione_ withdrew _her_ wand and put it away "She'll be fine" _she_ said "You people need to work on your Occulumency. _I_ was shocked when _I_ read her thoughts, but it certainly explains what's been going on the last few hours"

"Thank you, _Hermione_" Harry said.

_Hermione_ grunted "Hmmph! You could've gotten out of here sooner if you had come to _me_"

"The way this ship is run, why would we trust you?" Blaise asked.

_Hermione_ nodded and said "I can't argue with that. Its sometimes a little crazy when a general is overthrown."

"I wish I'd had the chance to meet my father" Harry mused.

"It was actually----" _Ginny_ began, but she was cut off by a lightning bolt hitting the mirror.

The whole ship rocked under the impact. It was like being in an earthquake. When they got back to their feet, the mirror was glowing. Reflected in the glass was a hazy impression of their own ship.

"You must go, and I must have my _Harry_ back" _Ginny_ said. Was there a trace of regret in _her_ voice?

Harry gave _her_ a warm smile and took _her_ hand. He turned to _Hermione_ and asked "How long will it hold?"

"Maybe three minutes" _she_ replied

"Time enough, I hope" he said "Tell me, did _you_ enjoy torturing _Dennis_ on the bridge?"

_Hermione_ shook _her_ head "No, not particularly" _she_ replied "Fear is the only way to ensure discipline. Otherwise, the Empire is doomed"

"And is _your_ Empire a good thing?" he asked.

_Hermione_ stiffened at the question "_We_ control nearly half the planet!" _she_ said with an icy look.

"That doesn't answer my question" Harry said with a shrug "But I possibly know more about Legilimency than _you_ do. And if _you_ got through all of Susan's shields, then _you_ got all of her memories. My world isn't perfect, but this one is a mess. Study what _you_ got from her…all of it" Harry imagined he could see the wheels turning in _her_ mind.

"_I_ am one person" _she_ countered "Even if _I_ agree with what you say…and _I_ don't….yet. No one person can change the world"

Harry laughed and replied "The smartest witch I've ever known created an organization that's fighting for elf rights in my world. Her name is Hermione Granger"

"And has she succeeded?" _Hermione_ asked

Harry laughed again "No…not yet." He admitted "But that doesn't mean she's given up."

"I will think about it" _she_ replied.

The image in the mirror briefly vanished, then it came back. "Move it Potter!" Michael and Blaise yelled at the same time.

"One second" _Hermione_ said "I have something for you and something for _my_ counterpart" _she_ handed him two shrunken books. "Now go"

Another flicker of the image in the mirror sent Harry running. The three boys charged at the mirror, pulling a still badly shaken Susan with them.

"Tell us something only my Harry would know!" Ginny said.

Harry rolled over. That landing was worse than the first one. He rolled over, laughing. Then he abruptly stopped. The displaced quartet was surrounded by people, all with wands drawn. "Whhaooo! Hold your fire" he said "Can we stand first?"

"Answer the question first, mate" came a rather surly reply from Ron.

Harry held up his hands in surrender "Okay, Okay, Okay" he said "ummm…let's see…errr….I know, does everyone remember a certain singing Valentine? Eyes like a pickled frog, I think it was"

"Pickled toad" Ginny corrected, not entirely pleased he chose that particular memory "Why did that have to be the first thing you thought of?"

"It wasn't" he replied "It was the fourth, but one isn't a good memory and I'm not mentioning the other two with two of your brothers pointing wands at me!"

Ginny held out her hands and pulled him up "That's Harry!" she announced happily and everyone cheered.

"Can I ask a couple of questions? Just to make sure?" Harry asked over the noise "Uhh…has my Dad ever been on this ship?"

Everyone shook their heads "Was he there? Did you meet him?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I…ahh…saw his body" Harry replied "Where's Viktor?"

Hermione pointed at the bridge and said "Right up there Harry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah" he answered "Its just that the _other me_. _He_ was in charge there. And the _other Ron_ was Captain. That _Viktor_ was dead too. I guess I…er…_he_ murdered them"

"You don't know that for certain, Harry" Hermione explained "And even if _he_ did, you're not _him_…umm…you are but, not really" she threw up her hands in frustration and stomped her feet "This makes no bloody sense!!"

Susan looked up and stared at Hermione for a moment, then let out a primal scream and charged. Harry stepped in front of Hermione and grabbed Susan, restraining her. Susan almost pulled away, but Blaise and Michael helped. Between them, they took Susan to her room, and gave her a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

Harry was the first to leave Susan's room after she fell asleep. The corridor couldn't fit the number of people as the main deck, but it was crowded. "What happened there?" Hermione asked anxiously "Why would Susan----" she couldn't even finish the question.

"It's a long story" Harry answered "It began with us getting tossed out of the mirror---"

Hermione stopped him "Wait Harry…" she came back with a huge scroll and a quill "This is a Dictation Quill. Tell us everything you remember, even if it seems unimportant"

"Can I get started, please?" Harry asked, irritated "Here goes…" After nearly two hours of talking, not counting a much needed bathroom break, Harry got to the confrontation with _Hermione_. "It was incredible" he said, describing the fight "Four against one and I think _she_ would've beat us if I hadn't bashed _her_ over the head with a book"

Ron couldn't help laughing "That'll teach you to slam books" he said. Hermione gave him a nasty look, but that only increased his amusement.

"None of you reacted to me like Susan did, though" Hermione said, still glaring at Ron "I still don't understand"

"Well your counterpart used Legilimency on Susan" Harry explained "And I guess she just forced her way in. The next time we saw her was right before we left. Maybe Madame Pomfrey should check her over when we get home"

Blaise had walked in just as the story finished "I dunno" he said "I liked her better than this one. She certainly dress more…ahhh…interesting"

"Stuff it, Slytherin!" Ron bristled.

Surprising everyone, Harry said "Easy Ron, remember, we're talking about two different people. Besides, he's right" Then Harry pointed his wand at Hermione and Transfigured her robes into the provocative outfit the mirror _Hermione_ wore "Is that about right, Blaise?" he asked

"HAAARRYYYY!!!" Hermione screamed.

Blaise smirked and nodded "Almost, although I think the skirt was about two inches shorter" he said

"Don't even think it!" Hermione hissed "If your wand even comes close to pointing at me, I'll hex your bits off, Zabini!"

"So what was the _other me_ wearing?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin.

Ron snatched Harry's wand out of his hand "NO BLOODY WAY, POTTER!!!" He bellowed. Then his eyes wandered back to a scantily clad Hermione. His smile faded slightly when she returned her clothes to normal.

"That reminds me" Harry said, snapping his fingers "Right before we left, _she_ gave me a couple of books" he pulled the shrunken books from his robes "One, _she_ said, is for you and the other is for me"

Hermione unshrank them. One was notebook sized. The other was so big that Harry toppled over, yelling in indignation. Hermione instantly went for the large book and her eyes lit up with greed. It was called THE EMPIRE: A HISTORY

"Looks like the same one I hit _her_ with" Harry commented "_She_ wasn't all bad" He turned the notebook over, found the title and looked at it in awe THE END OF TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE it was called. Underneath the title said BY HARRY JAMES POTTER and it was dated two years ago. He caressed the cover reverently then opened it and started reading…………………………

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Potter Cast: by JK Rowling Played in the Mirror, Mirror Star Trek episode--- So Who Was Who?

Harry Potter ------------------- Capt. Kirk

Hermione Granger ------------- Spock

Ginny Weasley ----------------- Marlena Moreau

Susan Bones ------------------- Dr. McCoy (had to be. Kirk nicknamed him Bones)

Michael Corner or Blaize Zabini -- Uhura or Scotty

Dean Thonas ------------------- Sulu

Dennis Creevey ----------------- Chekov

James Potter -------------------- Capt. Pike

Dumbledore --------------------- Starfleet Command/Emperor not seen in the Episode

Ron and Viktor didn't have characters in the Mirror Mirror episode.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now for my next story. The first chapter is up. Please follow this link, just remove the spaces.

http://w ww.fan fiction .net / s /38823 44/ 1/Not the Only Redhead


End file.
